Sought
by mellamoEva
Summary: She is bored with her life and he hasn't figured out how to live. Kagome and Sesshomaru finally find what they are looking for. KagSess/AU/Rating may change
1. Glimpse

Kagome Higurashi was quite the remarkable young woman. She focused all her attention on her academics, her running, and the needs of her friends. She had little tolerance for immaturity, disrespect, and cruelty.

She grew up with both the inherent knowledge and respect for the demon community. Becoming the predetermined shrine maiden with a full set of spiritual powers at fifteen enabled her to become quite comfortable around demons, even when they may not have felt the same.

She integrated herself within the community and made many friends. She was well liked and known for her innocence. Life for Kagome seemed to be fairly normal, if not somewhat predictable.

However, when the Taisho family, namely one Taisho demon became introduced in her eighteenth year Kagome could not account for the change her life would take.

The persistent sun bleed across the sky as it was almost fully set. Kagome sat at the bottom of the shrine steps, watching various bicyclist and cars go by.

"Any minute now…"

Just then an old but reliable green car pulled around the corner. Kagome put her hands to her knees and lifted herself up from the low step.

."Hey! Sorry I'm running late, let's go!" Sango said while practically leaning out the passenger side window

"No worries, let's get this over with." Kagome said, as she shut the door behind her.

Sango whipped away from the curb and accelerated down the road, "Ha! Could you be any more obvious?"

Kagome shot her a look, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, here we are hitting the town-out on the prowl and you're acting like we're off to get root canals. And what you're wearing…well you're just not wearing what you should tonight."

Rolling her eyes Kagome smoothed down her loose black top and moved around in her seat to pull down her denim skirt.

"You act like I'm wearing a moo-moo."

"Well you'd get as much attention wearing that!"

Kagome leaned over the seat and smacked Sango's arm.

"Hey I'm driving here!"

Getting into VITAL wasn't too much of a hassle for Kagome and Sango. Miroku Houshi, Sango's long term boyfriend, had connections all over the city. His family being one of the alcohol marketers selling to clubs at packaged prices.

Soon after entering, Kagome and Sango were escorted upstairs to one of the VIP rooms. Inside Miroku was talking to a waitress who was setting down all their usuals.

"Here's a tip for a pretty lady, come visit again soon." Miroku said, as he took note of Sango's somewhat annoyed expression.

Sango grabbed her mojito from the table and Miroku's ear then dragged him outside the room.

Kagome shook her head and went to grab her drink from the table.

"I knew this would happen; now I'm stuck either hanging out in this huge room by myself or smacking away perverted hands on the dance floor all night."

That being said, Kagome came to the decision to stop (at least for the night) being a "Debbie-downer" as Sango liked to call her and scope out the dance scene. Because if there was one thing that Kagome DID like about hitting the town, it was dancing.

Kagome walked down the spiral staircase looking through the planks at the built-in fish tank.

'How they make a fish tank still look classy with liquor bottles lining the bottom, I'll never know.'

With that thought Kagome found herself being herded into the mass that consumed the dance floor.

Kagome spotted some familiar face and quickly enmeshed herself in the group. Raising her arms, Kagome began to sway to the techno sounds coming from the DJ, quickly becoming absorbed with a look of pleasure on her face.

From the balcony Kagome had just vacated, another door slid open and a tall figure walks out and back into the shadows. His lidded eyes do nothing to hide their calculated stare. He scans the floor below him, attempting to locate a waiter to refresh his drink.

His eyes move quickly over the mass of people not taking particular notice of anyone. When there is suddenly a flash of moonlight that demands his every attention.

He feels a pull inside his soul, his eyes widen, and his body is pushed against the railing to search for the vision that had blinded him.

Everything is rushing through his body and his enhanced hearing is muffled. There is only one sound that calls to him: the flutter of a heart beat.


	2. Going

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

Enjoy!

Above her Sesshomaru was practically thrown over the balcony, intently staring at the picture the girl below him presented.

'What is happening?'

Sesshomaru found himself startled when girl opened her eyes and looked directly up at him while sensually moving to the music he was just starting to hear.

The girl stared back at him, unconsciously presenting her neck to his gaze. Sesshomaru didn't blink as the girl pushed past his barriers and unleashed everything he had held inside. She suddenly stopped her movements and looked shocked at her new found discovery. The girl began to walk backwards, still maintaining eye contact, but was too soon out of his sight.

_No. FIND HER._

Sesshomaru put his hand to his chest and was shocked to feel his eyes bleed red.

_NOW!_

Sesshomaru, not accustomed to his beast coming out without provocation, struggled to hold himself back.

'Explain what is happening.'

_She is ours._

The beast began to claw his way through Sesshomaru's composure and he felt his hands retract from the railing he had been gripping.

Leaping down the stairs, the patrons of the club moved out of the Inu-demon's way. Sesshomaru moved to where the girl had been dancing and followed his way to the back of the club. Glancing around the less populated area his nose zeroed-in on a pleasant scent he took a second to familiarize himself with.

_Orange spice_

The scent sizzled around him and he soon discovered this girl was a miko…a powerful one at that.

'Interesting…but where had the girl gone off to?'

He soon discovered a figure half-hidden in the shadows. The girl had her back to him and had her right hand clutched around an empty shot glass.

Before Sesshomaru knew it, he was standing behind the woman seated on a barstool.

"Can I get anything for you Sesshomaru-sama?" the bartender asked while shifting glances between him and the miko.

"Nothing as of yet."

The girl's back jerked up and her body turned to see who the bartender was talking to.

Sesshomaru looked down into the wide eyes of the girl who commanded his attention.

"Um…hi" the miko said as she attempted to take all of him in.

Sesshomaru found himself smirking at her perturbed greeting, and he gently pulled her hand from the glass she had been attempting to strangle.

"Is this seat taken?" he said before running his mouth and the tips of his fangs over her knuckles.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading and checking out my first fic!

Mucho love and help me out by reviewing.

~Eva


End file.
